The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for strength training the upper body of a user, particularly the abdominal region, and more particularly to a method and apparatus which utilizes ball throwing and retrieving repetition to effect such strengthening of the abdominal and upper body muscles An apparatus has been previously suggested in U.S. Pat. No. 6,280,367 10 issued to Arsenault on Aug. 28, 2001, incorporated herein by reference for details relating to the general construction and functionality of an apparatus suitable for use in deflecting a ball thrown by a seated user in a direction back to the user, in which as disclosed therein, a user exercises the abdominal muscles by throwing a ball against a net system. As described therein, the user places his buttocks 15 and feet on a stationary platform (seat), and his head and back on a pivotable platform (backrest) which pivots about a hinge, spring biased in a raised position relative to the stationary platform. The spring provides lift assistance when the user throws the ball and shock dissipation when the user catches the ball. Foot straps are provided for securing the feet of the user. Nets are mounted 20 on supports, which are vertically adjustable. When used as intended, the user lies on his back upon the base platform with his feet secured within the foot straps located in the proximity of the deflection net. The user's feet and buttocks reside on the stationary portion of the base platform while his back and head are supported by the pivoting backrest which is at approximately a 45 degree angle to the floor and stationary portion The user begins the exercise by holding a ball and leaning back against the pivoting backrest to provide tension on the spring mechanism so he is propelled forward when he begins the sit-up. As the user is moving upward he throws the ball towards one of the deflection nets (i.e., center, right or left) depending upon which abdominal-muscle group is selected to be worked
In accordance with the disclosure of the aforementioned prior art reference, the user attempts to time the throw so that the rebounding ball can be caught as he is heading back down to the reclined position where the tension spring provides resistance to dissipate impact and then reverses momentum to provide upward impetus for the next throw. While effective if performed properly, such timing may be difficult to achieve in practice for the novice or for individuals not in possession of sufficient muscle strength or coordination skills.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide an apparatus which facilitates practicing a method in which a ball is repeatedly thrown and retrieved by a user for purposes of upper body strength training with particular emphasis on the abdominal muscle groups, and which is readily implemented by even the most inexperienced of individuals
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide a method and apparatus which overcomes the drawbacks of the prior art. It is a further object of the invention to provide a method and apparatus which allows a user to effectively and reliably strengthen many of the muscles of the upper body, particularly including the abdominal region, in a manner that is easy to implement even by the most inexperienced novice.